


Forget me // Lance

by wickedbangtan



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: And i mean that good shit langst, Gen, Langst, Pidge uses female pronouns, Shiro is a BITCH, also with a sappy happy ending like they do in disney, if you know what i mean, lance can communicate with all the lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedbangtan/pseuds/wickedbangtan
Summary: Lance is the goof ball and the person who can always help of the group. But, it's just a mask. A mask that hides a lot of things. Lance wants to seem strong, but when he breaks.. His plan goes downhill[ I am the WORST at summaries so please, bear with me.





	1. The beginning .

Lance was a mess. He'd just got yelled by Shiro, because he almost got everyone killed. He spent an hour in his room sobbing by himself, he completely hated it. He hated himself even more, why did he blue lion even choose him? I mean, look at the rest of the paladins compared to him. He's nothing, just a burden waiting to be thrown out.  
_My Paladin, Please do not think of yourself like this. I've chosen you for a reason._  
A voice said while a wave of kindness washed down his body.  
Lance ignored it, blue was always saying nice things. After a while, he started to think it's just because she wanted to be nice and make him feel better. Lance had gotten himself together and got out of bed and decided to walk around. He is officially scared of shiro, the moment kept on replaying in his head even IF he wanted to remove it.  
-  
Lance walked back into the castle shaking, he made a huge mistake and Pidge got hurt because of him. She was put into a healing pod while Lance was waiting in the control room.  
" Lance, what the actual **FUCK** were you thinking?" Shiro had yelled. Lance himself was shocked, Shiro had never cursed. He was normally the person to scold someone who had. Lance had fucked up REAL bad.  
"I-I was just.." Lance had trailed off, he didn't really have an excuse. He never took it seriously like the others did, he simply wanted to have fun since he's been depressed since senior year.  
Shiros hands turned into fists, he couldn't hold it anymore. "When will YOU learn to stop being a **nuisance**! It's life or DEATH for gods sake! STOP BEING **USELESS** TO THE TEAM AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL FOR ONCE! such a fucking **burden** " He shouted at the top of his lungs.  
-  
_Useless_. _Burden_. _Nuisance_. These 3 exact words has stuck with him since he gotten yelled at. He knew it was all true, he's just confused why he's still here. Keith was good at combat and making plans, Shiro was good at the same thing except better and making orders. Hunk and Pidge were good at Technology, Engineering and  
problem solving. Lance? He was just good at.. flirting (barely), Jokes and.. he doesn't really know. With a sigh he walked to blue and sat in the middle of all the lions. Even though he only belonged to one of them, the others liked to speak to him too.  
"I don't know what to do.. I try everything. Being funny, trying to be included, fight, train while everyone's asleep... I- I don't know how to make them ha-" He felt tears go down his cheeks. "-ppy.." The lions moved closer to him and protected Lance.

He doesn't really know if they do this to the rest of the group but he doesn't care, it was really refreshing that atleast someone- something here cared for him.  
.


	2. Remeberance .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pile of horrible shit I call Langst :)

  
Keith just came back from the training room covered in sweat, his shirt was sticking to his body and his bangs were stuck on his forehead. Drenched. He kinda felt sorry for Lance, but also didn't. Lance sort of deserved to be yelled at when you think about it, he never listened, never thinks, and never takes a break on being annoying. Keith ended his thoughts with an eye roll and walked to the hangar. He suddenly stopped when he had heard crying, and the crying turned into soft breathing. Who was crying? Should I interfere? Do I even care? Many thoughts were running throughout his mind, he just pushed them away and walked back to his room. What ever was happening he didn't want to be involved in any way.

Lance was dreaming about home, he missed it so much. He missed the way the house smelled in the morning during breakfeast, the way the stars shined in his room, the oceans waves and most importantly. His family. The people who were with him though everything, kept him safe, wanted and loved. He never felt that here, unless he was with the lions. The first time he interacted with all of them was at night when he couldn't sleep.

_Lance walked down the hallway slowly, sweating and breathing heavily. He had just gotten back from training since he couldn't sleep. He figured he could go hangout with blue and fall asleep in the cockpit or just stay up until waking time. While walking, he tripped right into the hangar hitting his head on the ground. **Nice Going Lance.** He got up slowly in pain and rested his body against his lions paw. That's when it happened. A white light shined in the hangar and he felt a wave of .. something move in his body, then all of a sudden he heard multiple voices at once. ' Are you okay young one? ' 'Can he hear us blue? ' 'Do you think we've chosen the right paladin? ' Lance shut his eyes and brung his hands to his hears shaking his head roughly. It was too much. ' Lance, my paladin, we have chosen you to be our chosen one from now on. It might be too much, but I know you are strong.' Lance nodded slowly, not wanting to make them talk even more. It hurt the first time but the next day it wasn't much pain. He blamed it on him falling on the ground._

Now, he would go talk to them anytime he could. It was almost like he was with his family again. He felt loved, needed and wanted. And that was all he needed.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is horrible, I am terribly sorry for that.  
> About the lions thing, I hope I explained it well for you to understand. Basically they chosen Lance to be their chosen one, since he's loyal, caring and broken. [ depressed, suicidal (sorry) and just..broken] THERE WONT BE ANY SCENES ABOUT SUICIDE OR DEATH. 
> 
> Thank you all for the feedback, it really mess a lot to me :))


	3. Oh No.

 While rubbing his eyes, Lance realized he was in his room. As soon as he did, he started panicking. The only thing he remembered is that he was crying and the lions were trying to comfort him, then 1, 2, 3 sleepytime. Lance swung his feet over his bed shakily and let the door slide open. No one would ask questions right? I mean, they barely even cared about him. He took a deep breath and walked out going to the kitchen, he might see hunk and atleast get to tell him. He  **prayed** that he wouldn't see shiro, that would be the last thing he wanted.

**But No.**

Lance saw Shiro sitting in one of the chairs with his head on his hands. Lance quickly tried to leave to avoid anything happening but-

"Lance _Wait!"_

_Motherfucking fuck fuck shit._

_Why._

Lance turned and saw shiro, he had a look of regret and sadness..and _pity._ He slowly got out of the chair and walked up to him, Lance tried to run away again but was caught with a cold ha- robot hand on his arm. "What do _you_ want?" He tried to hide the hurt in his voice by acting tough, but it cracked letting shiro know that he really was hurt. 

" _I'm sorry."_

Lance's mouth dropped. It took him awhile to process what was happening. D-did Shiro just apologize to him? _TO HIM?_

 _"_ I uh- uhm.." He didn't know what to say, this was surprisingly a first. Shiro smiled and pulled lance into a hug. "Black told me.. what y-you said. Then, I realized it was because of me and... I'm _really_ sorry lance." He said looking at him with a sad expression.

"Hey shiro?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Do you really think I'm a burden? And unuseful? And-"

"No lance, I was just.. mad because of the galra and took it out on you. Ill say this over and over again until you believe it, i'm really sorry." Shiro said with a shaky voice, Lance understood that shiro was really sorry about what he had done.

"I forgive you...buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANH THIS BOOK IS   
>  DONE BUT SHIT APPARENTLY U GUYS LIKE MY WRITING SO ILL MAKE MORE BOOKS :))


End file.
